Ordinary Day
by Crazy4Cocopuffs
Summary: Hermione meets Harry and Ron at the start of Seventh Year and sees one of them in a different light. Songfic to Vanessa Carlton's Ordinary Day. My first attempt at SongFic, so remember to review and BE NICE!


Ordinary Day

By Crazy4Cocopuffs

AN: This is my first attempt at Song-Fic, but I heard this song yesterday and had to write a story for it. All I own is the plot and a bag of gummy bears, so don't sue. Hope you like it. Let me know! I love REVIEWS!

* * *

Seventeen year old Hermione Granger stepped onto the platform for the Hogwarts Express, excite to be in her final year in school. 'Everything seems so ordinary after so many years.' She thought. She was looking forward to a carefree year with her friends, a year to remember. You-Know-Who was long gone, defeated over the summer, and, although Hermione was left with a small scar from the battle on her palm, she knew the year would be memorable. 

_just a day, just an ordinary day  
just tryin' to get by_

Hermione stood next to the train, waiting for her friends Harry and Ron to show up. She hadn't seen them in a while. As she looked around, she spotted a messy mass of black hair that was accompanied by a fiery bundle of bright red hair. "Harry! Ron! Over here!" Hermione shouted, waving an arm around to catch their attention. When they finally reached her, she gasped.

_just a boy, just an ordinary boy but  
he was looking to the sky and  
as he asked if I would come along_

'Wow.' Hermione thought. 'These two have really grown up.' And it was true. Harry was completely hot, with his well toned muscles (thanks to quiddich), brilliant green eyes, and his You're-In-For-Mischief smile. Ron looked good too. He was getting a bit of muscle and his bright blue eyes complemented hid fire red hair. Both of them had grown taller than when she'd last seen them. Harry was about 5'9 and Ron was around 6'2.

After giving each of them a hug, Hermione kissed Harry then Ron on the cheek and picked up her purse from when it had landed, forgotten in the reunion of the 'Golden Trio'. Harry, always finding humor in everything, offered his arm to Hermione and said, "Shall I escort the lady to our quarters?"

Hermione nodded and replied, "Thank you, kind sir." She and Harry walked onto the train and gestured for Ron to follow them. Harry led them to an empty cart and they sat down.

_I started to realize that everyday he finds just what he's lookin' for  
and like a shooting star he shines, and he said_

Harry sat next to Hermione and before Ron even sat down, he remembered his promise to talk to his girlfriend, Lavender, before the train pulled out of the train station. Once Harry and Hermione were alone, Harry held Hermione's hand and turned Hermione so she was now facing him. "How was your summer?" He asked her.

"It was fun. A lot of reading and hanging out. How about you? What did you do this summer?"

_take my hand, live while you can,  
don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_

Harry's thumb was now gently brushing the back of Hermione's hand. Harry answered her question with a little nervous smile on his face. "Well, I went to Ron's, played loads of quiddich, got to see a Cannons game, missed you…"

"What?" Hermione felt herself blushing. "You missed me ALL summer?"

"Yeah. I missed you most about a month ago. I got a letter from Hogwarts telling me that I got Head Boy and my first thought was 'Wait until I tell 'Mione'."

_and as he spoke, he spoke, ordinary words  
thought they did not feel_

She squealed and hugged Harry tightly. "Head BOY! That's go great, Harry! I got Head GIRL so we get to LIVE together! I'm so excited, Harry!"

Harry was hugging her back, one hand playing with Hermione's trademark hair and the other holding her against him. Both were smiling widely when they looked into each others face.

_for I felt what I had not felt before  
and you'd swear those words could heal and  
as I looked up into those eyes, his vision borrows mine_

Hermione looked into Harry's eyes and felt as if she were floating. 'So beautiful and deep,' she thought, not knowing that Harry was thinking the exact same thing.

_and I know he's no stranger  
for I feel I've held him for all of time, and he said_

"You're all I thought about this summer." Harry whispered as their faces unconsciously moved closer.

_take my hand, live while you can,  
don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand _

Hermione nodded, never taking her eyes off of him. "I thought of you every day." She felt the hand that Harry had been running through her hair make its way to rest on her cheek.

_please come with me, see what I see  
touch the stars for time will not flee  
time will not flee, can't you see... _

Harry was slowly edging closer and closer to Hermione. The hand that rested on her cheek was brushing her cheek with the thumb and Harry let the other hand crawl up Hermione's arm to her shoulder, where it played with the wavy hair that rested there. Hermione leaned in to Harry and he brought his lips to brush hers.

_just a dream, just an ordinary dream  
as I wake in bed _

They wrapped their arms around each other, the kiss deepening instinctively. To get more comfortable, Hermione shifted so that she was now sitting in Harry's lap, knees resting on either side of him. When they broke apart, Hermione rested her forehead against Harry's, smiling down at him. "Well, that was unexpected." She joked.

Harry laughed, pulling her into a hug. "I love you 'Mione, you know that, right?"

_and that boy, that ordinary boy  
was it all in my head?_

She smiled. "Of course I know. I love you too. I have since first year."

"Me too." Harry kissed her neck, then her chin, and then finally his lips made their way to Hermione's for a brief kiss. "So…" He said when they separated. "I guess the question of the hour is: will you be my girlfriend?"

_don't he ask if I would come along  
it all seemed so real, but as I looked to the door  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal, and he said_

Hermione hugged him and kissed the tip of his nose. "Of course I will!" She then kissed his lips. It was meant to be a brief kisses but Harry pulled her into him and deepened it, causing the kiss to last several minutes. Hermione was running her hands over Harry's chest and he was running the hands up and down her back, occasionally playing with her hair. They broke apart, breathing roughly. Hermione smiled as she thought of something.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's not tell McGonagall right away."

"Why not?" He asked, confused.

Hermione giggled. "Because she might not want us living together if we're involved, silly."

"Oh yeah." Harry smiled as Hermione laid her head against his chest, her legs now on one side of him. He wrapped his arms around Hermione and rested his head on top of hers.

_take my hand, live while you can,  
don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_

Harry was absent-mindedly running his fingers through Hermione's hair. He loved how soft it was, how it always smelled like vanilla and strawberries, but the biggest reason why he loved it was because it was Hermione's. Ever since fifth year, he had wanted to touch her hair as he was right now. He pulled Hermione into him a little tighter and closed his eyes.

Hermione had been absent-mindedly running a finger up and down Harry's chest. She loved when he held he like he never wanted to let go. She felt a safety in his strong arms that she had yet to find anywhere else. Whenever Hermione was around Harry, she felt like smiling and running into his arms. 'This is going to be and interesting year.' Hermione thought. She smiled when she felt Harry pull her closer and cuddled into him, closing her eyes.

And as the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station, they slowly drifted to sleep in the safety of each other's arms.

_just a day, just an ordinary day  
just tryin' to get by  
just a boy, just an ordinary boy, but  
he was looking to the sky_


End file.
